The purpose of this study is to examine the nature of the enzymes in rats involved in the catabolism of thiamine. In these studies the effect of chronic exposure on thiamine metabolism will be examined. In addition, the utility of high pressure liquid in separating and identifying thiamine, its derivatives and its metabolites in animal tissues and urine will be examined.